The Beginning
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: This is the prequel to A Fresh Start. although it is not necessary to read this before A fresh start. Paul loves Reggie. Reggie loves Paul. and this is only the beginning the start of something bigger...
1. Is This Right?

**Disclaimer: idont own pokemon or its Characters!**

**Warning: incesty stuff in here! don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p>I knew this was wrong. I knew I shouldn't love him like that, want him like that, and<strong> NEED<strong> him like that. Neither should he agree to need and love me like that back. These are the thoughts that are going through my head as I sit on the couch making out with my older brother Reggie. He breaks from the kiss momentarily. "Paul is something wrong?" he asked holding my face between his soft soft hands (damn I am fucked up. But being a breeder must make your hands soft). "No I'm fine," I reply dismissing his question by slightly looking away. He turns me face towards him as he lightly brushes my hair out of my face. He knows what I am thinking I can tell.

He is giving me the look. The look that he gives me reads minds, I swear! "Paul I know that you are thinking about us... Our relationship and how it isn't right... But Paul I just want you to know that I love you no matter what." I smiled at that and he plants a small kiss on my nose and gives me a big bear hug right before running off to get dinner started. My mind begins to wander. I know Reggie is right. I love him a lot and he loves me back. I guess you could say we are technically dating, but that's sounds weird so I normally describe our relationship as us being _really _close. But whatever, I really couldn't give a damn about what other people would say about us if they saw us holding hands and/or kissing in public. But apparently Reggie does and I support him on that. He does have a reputation to hold, since he is a famous Pokemon breeder in Veilstone. I wouldn't ever want to ruin his reputation, I love him that much. I also know that he loves me back because he puts up with me and my sometimes bad attitude. And it takes a lot to do that.

Reggie and me pretty much live solo together besides sometimes when our sister, Sally comes over, or our "father" comes over to get a thing or to or just to eat our food. Most recently Reggie and I figured that Cyrus, yes Team Galactic's Cyrus, was out father. It came much to a shock. Let's just say you wouldn't think of Cyrus as the kind of guy to have kids, much less 3 of them. We also figured out we had a mother who has been in a coma for 9 years and is expected to wake up soon. Her name is Marian, but she is called Mary, for short. I sigh, thinking of all the things that just recently happened so quickly in my life. I begin to rub my face, _to much stress for me_; I think my palms still covering my face. Then I feel two hands move my hands away from my face. I open my eyes there is Reggie with that look again!

"Sweetie you okay?" he questions innocently. I blush at the little nickname he gives me and nod my head. "Yeah I was just thinking." "Thinking bout what?" "Thinking bout how hot of sex we are going to have tonight!" I say laughing. Now it's Reggie's turn to blush. I continue to laugh as I hear the door open and close. Reggie immediately stands up and I clam up. We both suspect it to be our father, Cyrus, not that he would hurt us or anything for just playing around. It is just that he is completely anti-emotion, which means no laughing, crying, being mad, in love or anything else along those lines. If we do these things he will just give us this death look or a scolding in which he has a completely casual tone. He never raises his voice and always has a straight face and shows no emotion whatsoever. I don't even know how he lives like that. Then we hear a feminine giggle. Reggie and I relax knowing that it isn't Cyrus. "No, that's so stupid!" we hear Sally giggle as she approaches the living room. "Hey I'm home," she says entering the living room obviously slightly calmer now. "Welcome home," Reggie and I say in unison. Although I stop somewhat at the end of my greeting as I take a good look at the girl she just walked in with and she looks like a total _**slut!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think this pairing is pretty cute. i think you can sorta see where this story is going but i wont let you find out too soon!<strong>

**Paul: Why the hell do you have a freaking slut in my house?**

**Me: Shhhh! keep your damn mouth closed! reggie might hear!**

**Reggie: i might hear what?**

**Me: okay peace gtg folks!**


	2. Promise

**I haven't updated this story in forever! well lets get to it! it is going to start getting it to some real drama in the next few chapters starting with this one!**

**Disclaimer: i _so_ own Pokemon...NOT**

* * *

><p>I hated her at first sight. She was a total slut and I knew it. She had a short ass plaid skirt that probably had guys all ages around Sinnoh looking at her ass. Her shirt was no better. It was tighter than tight. She was obviously wearing a size 10 when she really was a size 14. But her face, Ugh, I hated it too. She didn't wear <em>any<em> makeup and she was apparently proud of the fact.

"Um…" Reggie started, "Who's your little friend here." "Oh! Sorry, this is my friend Blue!" But worst of all her name was Blue, whoever in the hell who had named her wanted her to become a hooker or stripper or something along those lines. "Hello Blue," Reggie said in his typical cheerful voice. He gestured me with his eyes to do the same. I just silently stared and mumbled out a hello. There was then an awkward silence.

"Well…um Reggie I want to know if it would be cool if the both of us could stay here for the night." Sally said with pleading eyes. "Sure no problem!" Reggie replied a little too cheerfully. "Well cool! I'm going to go get the guest room ready!" "And I'll get dinner; we will have takeout instead of the spaghetti I was going to make. This was the last straw. I loved spaghetti and just because some hooker comes into our house we have to start changing our life style for her? I was taken aback. She gave me a curious look and spoke. "You okay?" I heard Reggie in the kitchen on the phone and Sally making noise upstairs so I turned to her. "Yes I have a problem. And it's with you." she was taken aback. "What? Why me we barely know each other!" I glared at her. "One, you are a total slut. Just look at you damn clothes!" she looked down at herself and glared back at me. "Well you are just a…a… big fat asshole!" I smirked, "Wow you called me an ass! _Sooo_ intimidating! How bout you go and maybe put some decent ass clothes on and then make yourself presentable in _my _household. Because I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't want you to be walking around _our _house looking like a fucking hoochy. Just saying."

I smirked as I saw the rage and tears building up in her face. "YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS!" she screamed at me. _So she wants to scream, two can play that game_. "WELL FUCKOFF!" I smiled as I said that tears were building up in her hooker eyes. She was going to cry like a baby soon and it was going to be so fucking hilarious. But at the last minute Reggie walked in and gasped. "What the hell is going on in here?" he said shocked beyond belief. Sally also gasped at the sight before her eyes. "What did you do!" she shouted looking at me, practically glaring. "I did nothing," I stated calmly. Proud of my victory. Reggie however did not feel the same. He looked at Blue with sympathy and then glared at me. "You upstairs now!" he said angrily. I got kind of scared. When Reggie was mad it was scary. I hurried up the stairs to wait in my room.

_What have I done?_ I thought_. Reggie was pissed, like seriously mad. I hated when he was like that. He rarely was like that. He was always an understanding person; he got that from our mother. I could only hope that he would take sympathy on me. After all we are brothers; you can't hate your brother. _I thought finally walked in after what seemed like hours. He shut the door behind him and locked it. I gulped something seriously bad was about to happen. I looked into his eyes hoping to find understanding or sympathy in them. But all I found was no emotion whatsoever.

He looked at me dead in the eye and then sat down next to me on the bed. "Paul what did you do to her?" he asked. All I heard was disappointment in his voice. I looked over at him. "I said some things…" "Paul! That doesn't explain anything!" I flinched at his tone he was really mad. "Well… It's that she was a total bitch and dressed like a slut and yeah…" I responded trailing off. Then he did something that surprised me. He laughed. And then hugged me. I sighed in relief. He broke from the embrace and smiled at me. "You know I love you." I blushed. He then tackled me on the bed and began to kiss me. Now I knew why he locked the door, I thought smirking.

Reggie broke from our kiss and spoke in a serious tone, "Paul you know you need to be nice to her. Rather you like her or not." I nodded and he patted me on the head. "Good boy!" he said laughing. This caused me to laugh as well. We laid there in an embrace in a comfortable silence until Reggie broke it by speaking. "Paul, why didyou say those things and make Blue cry like that?" I was quite for a moment and looked at him. "She was dressed like a total slut and I knew she was just trying to get to you and she was being _way _to nice and she was _too _innocent. She was _totally_ trying to steal you. But one thing _she _needs to know it that you're taken!" I said the last part proudly. He smiled and laughed.

"You are soo crazy. Could you not make her cry though, she _is _Sally's friend. Okay?" "_Okay_ Reggie _whatever_ you say," I said sarcastically. He looked at me with a smile sort of meant to be serious but wasn't perceived that way.

It was silent once more until I asked him a question this time around, "Reggie why aren't you mad at me?" "Cause I love you to much," he replied simply. I was silent until I broke the silence with another question. "Do you think Blue is hot..?" I felt him tense then relax. He must have been shocked by my question. "Paul," he said taking my face in his hands and looking me dead in the eye, "No, I love _you, _okay?" I smiled at him he always is so loving and caring of me. But best of all he is 100% faithful to me and only me. "So why do you ask? Are you jealous of something?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed slightly. And turned away, "Nooo I'm not jealous…" I replied trailing off. He smirked and leaned over and kissed me. "You look sooo cute when you blush, you know," he whispered in my ear. I only blushed more furiously at his comment and this caused him to laugh.

_He always knows how to make me blush_. I thought. He kissed me on the forehead lightly and rested his head there and lightly sighed in contentment. Then the door bell rang. Reggie sighed grudgingly he resentfully pulled away and got up. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it and got up. We both headed downstairs. Reggie headed to answer the door and I went to the kitchen to get me something to drink. As I did I heard Blue and Sally talking. "I know he was acting like a total dick, but you have to forgive him. He is always overprotective of our brother. Reggie and him are _very _close and he couldn't stand losing his big bro." I smiled at the way she exaggerated how close we were. Sally knew of course and thought it was honestly cute. I entered the kitchen and began digging through the fridge to find something to drink.

I grabbed a 2-liter and looked up out of the fridge and saw Sally standing there. I jumped in surprise. "Sally you scared the shit out of me!" I scolded playfully while punching her in the arm. Reggie walked in and looked at me. "Hey, hey, no cursing now." he gave me a playful grin. I laughed lightly and asked, "So where is your friend?" "She left to go get her stuff from the Pokemon Center." "Oh," I said disappointed, I had actually wanted her gone. Sally sighed and looked at me "Paul you better watch it unless you want you and Reggie's secret getting out." Reggie and I immediately got straight faces and nodded. "Sup peoples!" Blue said cheerfully entering the kitchen. She threw me a side glare and turned her attention to Reggie who slightly smiled at her. There was then an awkward silence. "Well let's eat!" Sally said breaking the silence. I grabbed a takeout box and begin to pile some food onto my plate.

"Hey Reggie why don't you and Paul eat upstairs so us girls can have the downstairs," Sally said winking at me. "Sure," I said trying to act casual. Reggie and I bounded up the stairs to his room and settled on the couch he had in there. He then got up and locked the door. When he settled back on the couch gave me a light kiss and turned on the TV. We sat in silence until I spoke up again. "Um… Reggie earlier I **was** jealous of Blue… She just seemed to have a real chance with you and I just couldn't risk losing you. It would kill me." He looked into my eyes and then said, "Paul don't worry, and no girl could **ever **replace you. Besides I have seen _way _hotter girls than Blue and I still haven't fell for them. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

I sighed in silent relief that he was still going to stay 100% faithful to me still. I just hoped he could keep that promise, the promise that he would _never ever _get rid of me. I felt him hold me closer and I smiled.

_He __**would **__keep his promise_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was pretty cute! but whateves Paul is starting to get jealous of blue hanging around! well peace till the next chap!<strong>


	3. BDay Surprise

**I wanted to have a chapter up faster than this but yeah...Anway i got a question from one of my reviews. it was: 'Why is Paul gay with his own brother?' well to answer that question. the reason is because this is an Evasshiping fic AND i think the pair is very unique. the end! anywho disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: dont own pokemon or Characters!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in Reggie's bed the next morning surprised to not see him laying next to me. I frowned slightly until I smelt the scent of bacon and pancakes floating through the air. I grinned happily and ran downstairs to eat. I entered the kitchen to see Reggie placing food onto the table. I looked at him he looked good cooking in his boxers and T-shirt. I looked down at myself, he must have changed me because I was now wearing old red basketball shorts and a plain white T. <em>Wait I was wearing his shorts!<em> I slightly blushed and he giggled at my realization.

I sat down and began piling food on my plate and then suddenly stopped and asked, "Were Sally and the slu… I mean Blue?" "They left early to go do some training they will be back around dinner." he said a little too happily. I was happy that he didn't like her here either. Even though he promised… but still there was the chance. "Now that means we can have a little _fun _here _alone._" I blushed at his choice of wording. I knew what he meant.

I hurried up and finished my breakfast so we could have our _fun_. After Reggie put his plate into the dishwasher, he took my hand and led me into the living room. He then blindfolded me and bound up the stairs. I waited and waited until I felt him grab my hand and lead me up the stairs. I heard a door shut and a lock snip. I was blushing furiously as he removed the blindfold. We were in one of the many spare rooms of the house. It had rose petals all over the floor and soft music and candles on the background. It was beautiful not to mention the giant box of chocolates on the bed.

"Happy Birthday," Reggie whispered seductively in my ear. My face turned scarlet. I had forgotten my own B-day. I turned and hugged him. I had forgotten my own B-day, but he remembered. "I love you!" I beamed as I kissed him. I looked into his eyes they were filled with love and delight. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. We moved to the bed where he broke the kiss and handed me the chocolate. "Are you going to eat your chocolate? I know you like sweets." I grinned. "Why of course! But why settle for chocolate when I have something ten times sweeter right here!" he beamed and kissed me again. I broke the kiss this time.

"So where are my other presents?" I questioned. He smirked, "Oh there coming." he pushed me down onto the bed as we made out passionately. I was in heaven as he moved his hands over my entire body. It was magic pure magic. He began to remove every article of clothing soon we were wrapped in the blankets of heaven, which was until the door bell rang. "Oh shit!" Reggie whispered harshly. We were both completely naked and probably smelled like sex. "Shit! Shit!" Reggie continued to whisper harshly as he haphazardly scrambled off the bed. We then heard a shout that made both out hearts stop. "Reggie open up this fucking door!" my father yelled, even though he was yelling there was no emotion in his voice. _How the hell does he do that? _I wondered as I slipped my clothes on.

Reggie was dressed before me and sprayed cologne on me and himself hopefully covering up the scent of sex. He then threw the door open and almost had a fucking heart attack as Sally was standing in the entryway with a scared look in her eyes. They exchanged a silent conversation that I was apparently not involved in. Reggie swallowed nervously. I really wanted to know what the hell was going on. _Or did I? _He rushed down stairs as we heard our father start to count from five. Now as you may have heard your parents count warning you something bad was going to happen if you didn't comply with their demands by time they reached zero, right? Well my father took this to another level, if he reached zero and Reggie wasn't at that door he was going to blow it to pieces.

Just before the clock hit zero (at 1 second exactly) Reggie flung the door open. Cyrus looked t him bluntly and said nothing as he pushed his way into our house. With my aunt following close behind him and his ever smirking favorite commander Saturn. Not to forget my great grandpa Pluto (or Charon, which over you prefer). They all heading into the living room and as his loyal (not really) children we followed.

As we entered they all sat on the couch and they left the love seat to us. Cyrus still stood and looked at us plainly like we were nothing but rocks on the side of the road. "Now first I want to know why it took so long for you to answer the door. Hmm?" we all tensed even Sally knew what we were doing too and we were all as nervous as hell. "Well are you going to answer your parental unit's question?" Saturn said smirking knowing that we were hiding something malicious. I wanted to speak up but couldn't say anything, but one sentence, "It is my birthday." I don't know why I said it, not that I would make much of a difference. But Sally being the saint that she is finished the sentence for me with a whole story.

"It was his Birthday so he slept in late and Reggie and I ate breakfast alone. Then I went to go training and Reggie went to take a shower and he just got out when you knocked and I just got in and was heading up to the bathroom to tell Reggie to hurry because I needed to pee. And then I realized he was waking Paul up and trying to get dressed so yea…" she finished trailing off. Our father raised an eyebrow. The only real sign that he had heard what she said. "Is that so?" he questioned while looking at us blankly. We nodded in response to hid question agreeing with her story.

"Well lets get down to business here," my Aunt Vicky (Victoria was her full name) said sounding more like a snotty bitch by the second. She never really liked me. I was the youngest and she normally referred to me as, 'the mistake at the lake'. Hell I didn't like her either. So we were even. "Yes the youngling is right," Pluto said while gesturing at Cyrus to speak. "Well it has come to my attention that parental unit B is said to be waking up soon. By soon I mean like less than a week soon." We all held in a gasp. I was slightly excited and nervous. _What would our mother be like? Hopefully not cold hearted and bland like Cyrus. _The sound of Vicky's irritating voice. "Anyway we are bringing her back here so you will be responsible for her." "Now I believe that is all we need to discuss. Let us file out now. Saturn get the helicopter ready." he finished as he headed out of the house.

Once Reggie shut the door behind him he sat on the floor and sighed. Sally went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder he faintly smiled at her. And made the gesture that he was okay. She nodded and some form of silent communication was made between them. I always sort of envied the fact they could do this silent talking and they read each others minds. I pushed those thoughts away. I just was being possessive and Sally would never do something so evilly wicked as that. _Or would she?_ I pushed the thoughts away again and jumped to notice that Reggie was standing in front of me with a worried look. I smiled and his face immediately lit up with joy.

He pulled me into a comforting embrace and began to kiss me passionately. There was a girly giggle, "Get a room!" the laughing continued and we broke the kiss and glared playfully at her. "Well I best be going so you two can finish your _business._" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I mouthed the word get out and she merely laughed again. "Being persistent now." She responded playfully smirking at me while she continued the eyebrow thing. Reggie began to usher her towards the door. Once she was finally out after much trouble. Reggie sighed in relief. "Finally she is out of out hair. Now where were we?" he said grabbing me and kissing me. "Awe! _So cute_!" we heard Sally say from the window. She was still giggling, Reggie grinned went over to the window and shut the blinds. We still heard her outside and he hit the window she laughed again and we heard her take off on her Xatu.

He then led me up the stairs to finish up my present from earlier. It was the best birthday ever!

* * *

><p><strong>me: a very open ending but all in all pretty good?<strong>

**Paul: why the hell are you spreading my buisness all over the internet! *hissing***

**Sally: Cause its cute!**

**reggie:...oh my...**

**me: come on paul loosen up!**

**Paul:*hiss* i hate you both**

**Sally/me: we love you too! ^_^**

**Reggie: O_o i dont think he uh likes you very much...**

**Sally/ me: Shut it!**

**Reggie: b_b i think we should go now...peace**


	4. How I met Your Mother

**Aorry peoples who love this story! i have had a major writers block since the last chapter of _Requiem For A Dream._**

**I got the name for this chapter from the movie! Lol no copyright inteneded!**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon!(no not really! i wish!)**

* * *

><p><em>Next morning<em>

I woke up in a dizzy confusion. My head felt groggy and I had no clue what happened. I opened one eye and saw Reggie's face right in front of me. "Whoa!" He smiled, "Good morning sleepy head." he ruffled my hair. I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. "Ten more minutes!" "Ten more minutes my foot!" he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I started yelling "Reggie put me down!" he just laughed, "Nope! In the shower you go!" I heard him turn on the shower and he started to pull of my pants. "Okay, okay. I give up! You win, I can strip myself." I said blushing.

I take off my clothes and step in the shower, I start the usual routine: wash myself, wash my hair, and dry off. Once I step out of the bathroom Reggie tackles me. "Gotcha!"

I laugh. "Reggie what has gotten into you?" he grins. "Nothing!" he says smiling mischievously. I put a finger on his nose, " I think you do have something to hide." "Nope," he says as he puts me down "just happy." I looked at him curiously and he just merely smiled. "Well good morning love birds!" Sally said smiling as she walked by. I just stuck my tongue out at her. She looked at me and laughed, "Well it seems like you two had I good night, I could barely sleep though!" I blushed, "Well no one told you to stay up listening!" She shrugged, "Not my fault you should be quieter, you were all like, Oh Reggie that feels _so _good!" She laughed and ran downstairs and I turned beat red and ran after her.

I chased her downstairs and around the house. "I am going to kill you Sally!" "Only if you can catch me!" With me chasing Sally and all the noise we were making we didn't hear someone come into the house. I ran by the door and… BAM! I ran straight into Blue. The last person I wanted to see at the moment. I groaned and looked up at her. "What are you doing in _my _house again you slut?" I asked fiercely narrowing my eyes and practically growling at her. She smirks "Reggie gave me the key!" My eyes widen and I hiss at her, "He would never!" Just then Sally and Reggie come around the corner, "Paul who are you… Oh! Blue its you! I didn't know that you would be coming over today!" Reggie looks at her confused, "How did you get in?" She smiles and hugs his arm and bats her eyelashes, "You gave me the key dear." He looks at her confused, "No I didn't." I smirk and raise an eyebrow. She looks up at him innocently and then throws me a dirty look, "Then why was there a key on top of my clothes when I stayed here one night?" she bats her eye lashes again.

He thinks, "Oh, those!" He takes them from her hand, "I thought I lost those! Those are my keys," he carries then back into the kitchen and I bust out laughing. I look at Sally and I can tell she wants to do the same thing but she just stays silent. In the midst of my laughter I manage to choke out, "He doesn't like you! He just made an honest mistake! He only wanted to embarrass you to make me feel better cause…" Sally ran over and covered my mouth and smiled nervously knowing I was saying too much.

"He is just being a dick, don't mind him Blue just meet me in the Living Room, please?" The slut nods and heads to the Living Room. Sally waits until she is out of hearing distance and slaps the back of my head. "What's wrong with you!" she tells me in a hushed whisper. I look down and bite my lip, "Did I go to far?" I laugh lightly. She looks at me seriously and slaps me again, "Of course you did! She could have figured out!" I wave her off, "Oh, come on you worry to much." she sighs and looks at me seriously, "Paul I know you love him so please just please try not to ruin this for him…" I look at her and tilt my head, "Ruin what for him?"

She shakes her head like she has said too much, "Nothing forget about it. He will tell you when he is ready. Now go train or something okay?" I nod slowly and grab my Pokemon and head outside, Reggie stops me when I get a little further in the forest out of the view of the house, and wraps his arms around my waist. "Where are you going," he whispers in my ear. I jump in surprise and smile. "_Well_ I was going to train, but now that you are here," I pull him close and kiss him deeply. He pushes me softly up against a tree and kisses me more passionately. I break the kiss for air and he runs his hands up under my shirt. I shiver softly and kiss him again. I start running my hands underneath his shirt and running my hands through his hair.

He starts tugging at my pants and I help him with the buckle I can tell that he is horny because he seem like he is in a rush, he finally gets it undone and I tug at his jeans and get them undone as well. He moans in my mouth and I start to slip my hands into his pants. He moans softly into my mouth and slides my shirt of. I break the kiss for a moment.

"Reggie," I pant. "Yes," he says lustfully and starts sucking my neck. I moan softly, "Reggie, we can't have sex out here," I say panting. "Why not?" he whines. "Because, someone could see us," I reason. He smirks, "Well let them see." I smile and kiss him deeply. He pushes be back into a hidden clearing in the woods and he lies on top of me and slides my pants off. I manage to slide his off as well and he takes his shirt off, I run my hands over his perfect chest and moan at the sight of it.

He smiles and whispers in my ear, "You like that?" I smile and nod pulling him down onto me once more. I pull him closer and he sucks on my neck harder, definitely leaving a hickie. He smiles at his work and puts two fingers to my mouth. "You ready?" I nodded and followed the usual routine, suck, prepare, penetrate.

I got it slowly and then he was about to start and then… "Reggie! Paul! Mom is coming! Mom is coming!" We looked at each other and sighed and then I got nervous as I got dressed. _What will she be like? Will she be another Cyrus? _So many questions no answers. I could see that Reggie was nervous to, yet excited. We steeped out of our hidden area and Sally gave us a funny look. "What were you two doing back there?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows like she didn't already know. I stuck my tongue out at her and Reggie smiles and asked, "Where's mom?" Her face lit up and she gestured for us to follow her.

"Our pathetic excuse for a father is bringing her over." We all laughed at her joke. It was old but considered a classic among us. When I got in I smelt a strong smell of perfume. "Slut," I whispered to myself growling. I felt Reggie pull me close and smile, "its okay she left." I smile and kiss him. Sally laughs and the door bell rings. We all look at each unsure of what to expect as I open the door u see Cyrus's gloomy face. I frown slightly and try to hide it. He pushes past me and ushers us to the living room. "Venus bring her in," he commands in his ever dull tone. Venus walks in with a red haired woman, we all hold our breaths unsure what to say. "This is your parental unit B, she will be staying here, well living here you know." I growl on the inside, he is such an ass. Reggie being the oldest nods and speaks up, "Okay we have a room ready for her.' Cyrus nods and starts to walk away while Venus stays behind. "Good look _children_," she says like a snobby bitch.

I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles mischievously. I look at her, "You better get you Galactic ass out of her Vicky," I hiss. She smirks and moves my hair out of the way of my neck, there is a dark hickie visible. I try to hold back a blush. She smiles again, "Better watch yourself pretty boy, otherwise Cyrus will learn all about your little _adventures,_" she says as she laughs wickedly and runs off to catch up with Cyrus. I blush beat red and look at my mother. She smiles and tilts her head and out of all the things that she could have asked me she asked me this:

"Do you want some cookies!"

_And that is how I met my mother…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thats was wierd.. but interesting!<strong>

**Paul's mother: Why havent you given me a name yet? so not nice COOKIES!**

**Sally: O.O she will be quite a character**

**Paul: i dont even like cookies..**

**Paul's mother: *DOES FREAKY HEAD TURN* YOU WILL LOVE COOKIES!**

**Reggie: *whispers* u made my mother a psycho...**

**Me: Bwahahahaha indeed i did!**


	5. Author Note

TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!

I AM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES MY COMPUTER MESSED UP AND I MOVED!

BUT THE STORY AUTHOR IS BACK AND READY TO UPDATE!

ALLL MY SOTRIES WILL BE UPDATED WITH 3-5 NEW CHAPTERS!

THAT INCLUDES THIS ONE! I WILL HAVE ALL THIS IN STARTING ON NOV. 7 THREW 12TH! CAUSE THE 13TH IS MY BDAY!

YEAH! I HOPE YOUR EXCITED ;D


	6. A Wonderful Sickness

Paul pov.

_Would you like some cookies?_ An oh so innocent question right? NO, not at all. My mother turned out to be a psycho! Sorta of at least She got super crazy if you said no to wanting her cookies. She made you want them, rather you liked it or not.

We all learned this the hard way. After breakfast she had made some very burnt and very horrible cookies we all wanted to pass on them but she went crazy and threw the toaster at us!

We ate them all after that, every single nasty cookie. Lets just say it wasn't her cookies that were bad but all baked foods! She just simply couldn't cookie after being in a coma for how long? I think like 5 years or something.

The only thing she truly remembered was being our mom and how much she loved Cyrus. Which amazed me to the end. How she loved someone so..so..loveless?

I groan rolling over onto my back. Reggie and I weren't allowed to see each other for about a week now after we tried sneaking at of the house and Mrs. Crazy caught us and banished us to our rooms.

I hated it really and wanted to strangle her. But she was just so oblivious to everything or at least seemed to be. When I slammed the door and told her I hated her. She laughed and screamed back how much she loved me. But she wasn't sarcastic at all about it. She was like a little kid.

I sigh as I hear her skipping footstep approach my door, it is to early for dinner so I know she is about to bring me some dreadful cookies. My stomach churns even thinking about it. She opens the door happily and skips over to me giving me a handful of cookies which I shove into my mouth quickly and swallow down. That apparently satisfied her as she skips off to everyone else s room.

My stomach starts to get queasy and I feel like I am about to throw up. I know I can't or she will murderize me. But I can't hold back as a good days worth of cookies comes up and out of my throat all over my bedroom floor. My stomach feels like it is in knots and my throat burns from the vomit.

i try to get up and head to the bathroom before the next round comes up but I stop again and it is all over my bed now. I gold my stomach and groan the first name that comes to mind, "Reggie!"

My mother, Reggie and sally come to my rescue. Sally seemingly gags from all the vomit and Reggie does as well. My crazy mother on the other hand, just heads over to me and picks me up, "Tsk tsk, Paul! It seems like someone likes my cookies too much!" I sigh in relief as she hands me to Reggie. "Reggie take care of Paul until he gets better. He can stay in your room until his gets a complete clean! It will be a week process! Sally let us clean for days!"

Sally's face is is priceless. I send her a smile that says 'good luck' before Reggie carries me to his room locking the door.

I smile and pull him down on top of me. "It has been forever since we could be alone like this," I whisper. He smiles and kisses me deeply rubbing softly underneath my shirt. I whimper and moan softly it has been forever since he has touched me like this. I can feel him smile against my lips.

I desperately pull him as close as he can get to me as our tongues battle for dominance. I whimper again and moan softly as he lightly nibble my tongue.

"Mmm Reggie!" I groan softly. He breaks the kiss for a breath. "I love you so much," he says slowly nibbling up my neck. I moan softly and run my fingers threw his hair as he sucks softly on my neck. He kisses my neck softly before leaning back and looking at his masterpiece of marks on my neck. I look down below the collar of my shirt to see his masterpiece as well. "Reggie!" I gasp playfully. "What? I couldn't help myself!" he says laughing.

He reaches his hands underneath my shirt and slide it off me easily before takings his off just as easily. "Time for the real fun," he says whispering into my ear seductively.

I moan softly as he massages my chest and works his way down to my pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow, more crazy as heck cliffhangers!<strong>

**Sally: Awww this chapter is soo cute! ^.^**

**Me: yeah, yeah. Don't you have vomit to clean up? **

**Sally: *groans* yeah yeah**

**Me: *giggles* hehe I have cute moments all to myself! Bwahahaha R&R!**


	7. Blue's Twisted Idea

Sally pov.

"Blue I am not going to do that to my brother!" I shout! "Oh come on, you know that he absolutely loves me to death!" I shake my head vigorously even though we are on the phone I know she can tell what I am doing.

I throw out another bottle of bleach as I walk pass Reggie's room and hear him tell Paul he loves him. "Sally come on, a little love potion like mix wouldn't hurt to much!"

"No Blue I am not going to do that to Reggie! He is already in love with someone else! You just need to stop being such a self centered bitch!" I hiss at her before hanging up.

My mother looks at me questionably I wave it away like it is nothing. "Just a koo koo tax collector!" I say laughing. She smiles and nods, "Well I am going to the store now! Ta ta!"  
>I walk her out and slam the door behind her quickly. I love her and all but sometimes she is just so gullible, that coma must have messed her up pretty badly. She has got the mind of a 5 year old!<p>

The door bell rings making me jump. Without thinking I swing the door open. It could have been anybody, Cyrus, Vicky, mom. But it isn't, it is none other than the 'tax collector' I was talking ti earlier Blue.

I sigh, "I already told you no." Sh giggles like it is nothing. "Oh silly Sally, I'm not going to use some silly love potion. I am just going to make him love me!" my eyes widen as I notice her skimpy attire and the look on her face.

"You wouldn't dare," I say practically hissing at her. "Oh yes I would dare! Reggie is going to love me forever!" she says storming past me up the stairs. I gasp, "Blue no don't stop!" I say running up behind her.

I am praying the Reggie and Paul are somewhat decent by time we get up there. With us making all this noise they should at least get a good heads up. I tackle her down just as she gets to the top of the stairs. "Blue what are you thinking? Trying to rape my brother!". She laughs "Oh Sally you are so wrong, "It isn't rape if you absolutely love it!"

I gag at her words and she pu

shes me off her as I slide down a couple stairs before regaining my balance and getting back up just as she heads to his door. Now a mysterious purple bottle in hand. "No!" I cry out! As she swings the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Three Cheers for Blue being koo koo!<strong>

**Mary: Woo hoo, wait who is Blue?**

**Me:uh...Mary how the hell did you get in here O.O**

**Mary: Oh you left the door open!**

**Me: *looks at blown up door* time to go take Mary to the psychiatric ward! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Exuse the delay we all know how the Christmas season is soo

i have got an idea since you will never know when i may update my stories i have decided to make a story that is solely for that purpose,

to tell you when my stories will be updated.

It will be called the update files.

Check my main page to find it


	9. Alt Ending

ow in this point of the story there are two endings, one that I originally planned on and the other that is alternative. Now the original ending was for Reggie to fall for Blue but still love Paul while he stayed with Blue to keep his reputation. That would then lead to the next story "A Fresh Start`. But since I don't want to end the story there. I am proposing the alternative ending. So the original version of this story ends on the note I mentioned earlier. The alternative ending however is going to continue, so If you are not ready or happy with the original version than keep reading for the happy one. And the story continues...(the chapter will be updated tonight or tomorrow)


	10. Simply Perfect

Okay quick explanation on what has been going on before I start this chap, I had some bad Chinese food and was pretty darn sick for a while. (Apparently that's my fault for demanding a crap load of sushi..) So i am Sorry for not updating. I am trying to keep a good record and make sure my stories don't get more than 2 weeks old, And with that my new years resolution is to update my stories more :). So Enjoy this chap!

*And one more note the reason Sally ended up hating Paul was because he wouldn't stand up to Reggie and Blue had lied to her and told her that Paul only wanted Reggie for his money etc..plus the crazy b drugged her..but any who story-time!

Paul Pov.

I can't believe it! I really can't! That stupid bitch Blue tried to mother flipping hypnotize or drug my brother and get her to love him! She is so sick, why can't she accept that he is mine!

I sigh and clean up the mess she made on the ground. When she was storming through our house me and Reggie heard Sally and her fighting on the stairs and got a heads up, so we got pretty lucky. But then when she came in she was cover there trying to shove some purple crap that smelt really bad down his throat.

But I wasn't going to stand for that and jumped on her back pretty quickly and made sure she knew her place. So now I am cleaning up whatever weird purple shit was in that bottle.

I look at the ground as it steams up and bubbles until turning a sickly green and purple color. I gag at the sight of it and quickly mop it up before flushing the mop water down the toilet. I shake and plug my nose at the smell again before throwing away the white gloves I was using and washing my hands.

"Sorry about that Paul," Sally says causing me to look up. I smile and wave her comment away, "Don't worry it wasn't your fault." She shakes her head, "Yes it was. It was my fault for bringing her here and not believing you in the first place and just everything!" She stomps on the ground in anger and hangs her head in shame.

My face softens as I dry my hands and drape my arm comfortingly around her shoulder, "Don't worry, no one was hurt and there was no damage done SO there is nothing to be sorry for."

Her face brightens and she nods, "Yeah we just have to make sure that Cyrus doesn't figure out otherwise we would be royally screwed."

I nod and tense up a bit at the thought of Cyrus finding out about any of these. One of his question would lead to another, then another, and we would surely have some sort of crazy and inhumane punishment.

If regular love or any emotion period is taboo in his house, Reggie and me's relationship would be worse than someone setting fire to a nuclear plant. I shake at the thought as Reggie comfortingly wraps his arms around me and Sally walks out of the door winking, causing me to blush a dark red.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into my ear soothingly. I nod my face still red, "I should asking if your okay. and uh is she still here." I can feel him nod against my shoulder and sigh, "Yeah, she is still here. Sally and I are going to try to figure something out. But in the meantime, you and me still haven't had our alone time."

I blush again as he turns me around and kisses me deeply, pushing me up against the hallway wall. I moan softly and start to slip his shirt off but not before he holds my hands above my head and works on taking off my pants.

I gasp as he starts trailing kisses up my neck causing me to shiver, he let's go off my hands and sucks on my neck softly causing me to moan again.

"Mmm Reggie," I gasp out. He smiles against my neck and slides his hands underneath my shirt, his cool hands caressing my warm skin makes me gasp. Since this is T rated things wont get too graphic, but still... "Reggie," I breath out. "Mmm." "Don't stop..." I can feel him smile again as he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him and roughly tossing me on the bed.

He climbs on top of me and slides off my shirt, "You don't know how long I have waited for this moment." I smile happily and pull him into a deep kiss. " You don't know how long I have waited for this either," I say breaking away. It is finally happening, I can't believe it, after everything and all this time.

With no interruptions and no crazy bitches to get in the way either. This was going to be perfect simply perfect. I smile and start to cry tears of joy. Reggie looks at me softly and wipes my tears away "I love you..." He says softly, "I love you so much I can't even explain it."

I nod and pull him into a kiss full of passion letting are tongues vigorously wrestle together in the oh so cliché' battle of dominance. I moan into the kiss as Reggie slides my pants off and begins to massage my waist leading all the way up to my hard nipples. I break the kiss and whimper softly and practically rip his shirt off.

He stops for a breath of air and looks down at me, "Beautiful, simply beautiful," he says still gasping. I smile and pull him down on me again as he trails kissing up my neck.

I groan and buck my hips towards his as he senses my urgency and moves to take off his pants. Once he finally gets them off he smiles and pulls me closer and I blush a dusty pink as I feel the bulge against my leg.

He grins and nibbles on me tongue softly causing me to moan as he slides of my last article of clothing while I remove his. He breaks the kiss and pulls me close causing me swell up with anticipation as he trails soft kisses up my body and lightly sucks at different areas leaving multiple little red marks in his path.

"Reggie.." I say gasping, "I need you NOW." He nods and lines himself up, before looking at me, "Are you ready?" I nod, "I have never been more ready in my entire life."

And with that sparks fly, they truly fly. They burn brighter than the sun, fly faster than a jet, and higher than a firework. But most of all they're filled with a burning passion...one so un-explainable..so blissful...so perfect. It is like when you finally got the perfect thing for Christmas and you danced around the house and jumped and screamed in joy louder than any school fire alarm.

I smile, still out of breath and curl up next to him as we bath in the calming after glow of our love-making. "That..that..was amazing," I say barely catching my breath. He nods and kisses my nose softly, "Yes it was perfect, simply perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: aww this was cute...<strong>

**Sally: IKR!**

**ME: Okayy Sally go bye bye now!**

**Sally: but I want to hear what else happens!**

**ME: *groans* fine but be quiet!**

**Reggie: We CAN hear you, you know that right!?**

**Me&Sally: *runs off at lightning speed* R&R**


	11. Bad Memories

Sally Pov.

I grin and take my ear from off of the door, "They are just so cute!" I say sighing to myself happily as I head into my room and sit in front of the unconscious Blue. I merely shake my head in extreme disappointment. I was still mortified that she would even think to..Wow, it was just wow.

I really thought she was a different person, but I did see a dark side to her when she got around men, it was just..different than how she would normally act. Instead of being all shy and innocent, she would become this daring and bold bitch, yes bitch is the only way to describe it.

I am really upset that she would do this kind of thing but whatever people change, for the better or sometimes even for the worst. For goodness sake we had to knock the darn girl out to get her to stop! I sigh and shake my head again, this is insane, I really want someone to love me but I am not that desperate to go that far.

I AM actually happy that Reggie and Paul are together and honestly think it is the cutest thing ever! But I also want a piece of the love cake you know? I just want something or more like someone.

My phone ringing causes me to snap out of my thinking trance, I pull out my dark black phone and slide it up, 'Training Time'. I smile and turn the alarm off, if there is anything more that I love besides my brothers' relationship is training Pokémon. It is my passion and I hope I can get to really excel in it.

I grab my Poke' balls from my dresser and start to head out but hesitate, thinking about Blue. _We wouldn't want her to try anything funny while I was gone._ I call out my Meganuim to tie her up with vine with before heading out the back door, but not before leaving a note on the front door to mom telling her I was out.

Who knew what she would do, I laugh to myself thinking of her calling the SWAT team to come and find me. I am still smiling as I call out each of my Pokémon to bash up a few rocks out in the field and then having them dodge obstacles.

I beam proudly at each of my Pokémon, Abomosnow, Espeon, Yanmega, Ryperior, Hitmontop, and Meganium."Great job you guys! Lets get something to eat and drink now!" I say as I start heading back to the house with all of them in tow only to have myself swept off of my feet and go flying back, but luckily caught by my Espeon's physic.

As Espeon gently sets me down some of my Pokémon gather around me while Abomosnow, Ryperior, and Meganium stand like a fortress ready to fight at any moment. I slowly get up and wait to hear something that may hint to what knocked me over. i large figure swoops in from the trees causing my Pokémon to fire attacks haphazardly.

I duck, "STAND DOWN, STAND DOWN!" I command as My Pokémon stop their attacks and look at me attentively for the next command. "Hmm, you seem to have a very good hold on these Pokémon." I hear a male voice say.

I stand up and brush myself off before looking at the trainer. "Champion Lance!" I gasp. He gives me a cocky grin and nods casually petting his Dragonite as he sends a text message on his phone. "Yep," he says, his cocky attitude matching his voice.

I brush myself off some more and attempt to finger comb my hair, "It is an honor to meet you sir!" he smiles and pulls me closer causing me to blush and my Pokémon to growl. "Calm down guys, it's okay," I say reassuring them.

He smiles our faces just inches away, and I feel my heart skip a beat as he plants a soft kiss on my lips.

Paul Pov.

DING! DING! I groan and cover my head with a pillow as Reggie's phone goes off, blasting its annoying message tone. "Reggie who could it possibly be?" I ask my head still covered with a pillow.

He moves the pillow from my face and plants a kiss on my forehead, "Don't cover your pretty face," he says smiling before reaching over and grabbing his phone.

I see his sleepy eyes widen in fear as he reads the message, "Reggie whats wrong? Who is it?" I ask, now ten times more alert than before and now worried.

He shakes his head and closes the message before turning off his phone, before shaking his head back and forth as if trying to shake away some horrid memory. He gives me a look, that tells me I may already know and I think for a moment.

Lance? I ask myself, could it be him? He told me when he was younger and was starting out as a breeder Lance had asked him to breed some Dragonites at his house because he insisted that his Pokémon stay in familiar surroundings. Because of his kind heart and need of a job he did, and Lance paid him well.

The only catch was that Lance didn't mention his other cost. It was the most horrible cost ever, every night while his Draginite did their thing he would rape him, every night...I shake my head myself not evening wanting to think about that.

Even though I think I might have an idea on who it was ask anyway, praying that it could somebody anybody else. Maybe a message saying that Sally was in trouble or Blue was awake or something! "Reggie, baby, please tell me."

He swallows and sheds a tear, "It was Lance."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well it seems like bad luck and bad memories are arising! This can't be good!<strong>

**Lance: it is good for me!**

**Me: get out of here you rapist!**

**Lance: I know what you are but what am I?**

**ME: o.o Oh forget it, i can't win this battle! R&R people**


	12. Don't Piss Off The Champion

Sally Pov.

As Lance and I started walking home I noticed it was pitch black outside. "Goodness gracious Lance do you know what time it is?" He looks up from his phone for a moment to look at me before replying, "Yeah, its 10:30."

My eyes widen and I start to pick up the pace letting Yanmega with its night vision guide us. I carefully listen to its steady and comforting hum as Lance continued to type on his phone following me. _I wonder who is texting...he hasn't got off of that phone for not even 3 seconds._

I brush the thought away and figure it is probably some champion stuff he had to attend too. Anyway I had plenty of time to spend with him after all. _We were dating... whoa dating I can't believe this! I was dating the all-powerful Pokémon Champion Lance! How would Blue react?_ I stop for a moment and think about what I just was thinking.

Never-mind Blue WOULD NOT know about us. I don't want to lose the only real love that I have had. Love I like the sound of that. I smile and almost run into a tree while I was lost in thought. "Whoa George watch out for that tree!" Lance says playfully. I giggle and blush a bit before maneuvering around it. As we head closer I see the porch light and kitchen lights on at my house.

"We are almost there Lance, it is that house just up ahead." "Okay." he says finally slipping his phone back into his pocket. I stop for a second and look around the house and make sure that there weren't any Galactic staff there.

I quickly check my phone too, just to be safe. "No messages, good." I say underneath my breath. Once I make it to the back door I am about to unlock it before I let curiosity get the best of me, "Who were you texting?"

He looks at me and grins, "Champion business, I would tell you if I could." I make the 'O' shape with my mouth and nod. So I was right, it was just champion stuff. "Reggie, Paul, Mom, I am home!"

Paul Pov.

I can feel my palms sweating as I head down to the kitchen. Reggie had been bombarded with text after text from Lance harassing him. I knew we had nothing to really worry about now since Reggie was older and knew what was going on, but still I couldn't help being nervous for him.

He told me time after time not to worry but what did I do anyway? Worry of course. I don't even understand how he can even bear to see him without getting the chills.

But what I really wanted to question him on was why he never told Sally about what had happened. I guess it was a Reggie and me thing, but he obviously had a reason. Worse of all Lance wasn't just staying for a couple of hours, no not a day, but a mother flipping 3 days!

Once I finally managed to stop freaking out and make it into the kitchen I freeze right in my tracks as my eyes move down and find Lance and Sally's hands intertwined. I look over at Reggie for help but he seems nonchalant and unaffected.

He told me he was going to act calm and collected like nothing happened so Lance wont suspect that their past still affects him. I guess it all made sense, but the matter at hand now was why Lance was holding hands with my sister! "Wait so this means..." I started only to be cut off by Lance. "Yep, it means we are a couple and Sally is my beautiful girlfriend!"

I want to gag as he does the cute Eskimo kiss with her. Reggie breaks the awkward silence, "Well I am happy for the two of you!" He says his eyes bright as he stirs up some concoction in a mixing bowl.

I see Lance throw him a wicked smirk making him turn way quickly, avoiding eye contact. "Well how about Reggie and I cook while you 2 go watch some TV and bond!" I literally drag myself out of the kitchen and into the living room with Lance. "Come sit by me," he says, his voice low so that he can barely be heard over the noise in the kitchen.

"No I think I am okay, I'll stay..." "It was a question it was a demand. Now get over here." I swallow my fear and settle myself next to him, fairly close so he wont comment on anything.

"That's better..." he whispers in my ear making my squeeze my eyes shut wanting this moment to end ASAP. He grabs the remote and cranks up the volume before making another move on me slowly sliding his hand around my waist and under my shirt. I move my hands to push his away but he grabs my wrist and twist it in an odd angle causing me to hiss in pain.

"Shizzz!" I say harshly under my breath, he smirks and kisses the back off my neck lightly. "Now that we have come to an understanding things will go a lot smoother now won't they?"

I grit my teeth together and hiss back at him, "Just wait until I tell Sally, then your little 'game' will be over!" He smirks and roughly bites my ear making me gasp and hold it in pain.

"I wouldn't count on it, she so much in love with the idea of love she will only think that you are making up lies to split us up! Oh yes, and did I forget to mention that I Lance is said to be the straightest of all."

I zip my mouth shut and realize he is right, he has all these things on me and I have nothing on him! I could threaten to tell the police but that wouldn't exactly work, who would the police believe that Champion or me?

Yeah that is a lost cause too. I realized I have found myself in a Raticate trap with nowhere to do. Oh dear Arceus! I need a way out of this! I squeezed my eyes shut as Lance steadily moved in on me, lightly nibbling and caressing my neck careful not to leave in traces of him being there behind.

I couldn't take this I couldn't keep the silence any longer, I quickly reached over and hit him with the TV remote before standing up and backing away quickly my face red in frustration and heat.

"I can't take this!" I say just as Sally comes in from the kitchen ready to announce that dinner ready. "Um..." I say dumbfounded unable to come up with a reasonable excuse for yelling.

"Dinners ready..." she says slightly confused and worried. "You have just fucked up big time." Lance whispers harshly but quietly enough for only me to hear.

_Ah shit I shouldn't have fucked with the Champion... Especially this one!_


	13. Savior

Paul Pov.

Okay, when it got to the night before the morning on which Lance was supposed to leave I was more than happy, I was full-blown ecstatic. Apparently his little threat he had given me earlier was nothing at all. I was ready to give him his bags and toss him out in the street.

Everything had went smoothly and my precautions might have helped, I hung out with Sally and Reggie more than I was sure I had ever in my entire life. Nonetheless it didn't matter how strange it seemed I was determined to stay far out of Lance's death grip and so far I had succeed.

This night was more suspenseful than the finale of the biggest loser! When I went to bed that night I thought I was in the clear, I was almost a 100% sure I was down right safe.

However, than wasn't the case and letting my guard down was the worst thing I could have done. Who knew this guy actually had a plan?! Yeah, Lance was no idiot, he drugged Sally so she was out, my mom was nowhere to be found, and Reggie was out delivering someone's Pokémon to them so they could make it to the Gym at the crack of dawn without having to come back and get them.

In the end I was here alone with Lance with no one to help me out of this one. Well, well he said spinning around in my computer chair as I sat there on my bed not sure what he had cooked up.

It had already been a surprise for him to scare me out of my sleep, I'd rather had Freddie wake me up before I would let Lance mess my dreams up. "We didn't get to have any fun this week!" he says innocently. "There is a reason for that!" I say boldly, it was mainly my crankiness from being woken up in the middle of the night talking.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know what this means right Paul?" I didn't know what approach to go for, the completely clueless, or the bold and obvious. I decided not to say or do anything.

Staying frozen sounded good enough to me! He stood up from the chair with a wicked grin on his face, "This is going to be tons of fun for me, and if you behave maybe you could enjoy yourself too." As he moved towards me I was at first petrified by the very sight, but some common sense hit me and told me to run!

I did just that and leaped off my bed and scrambled for my bedroom door. But, in the process of my escape I got tripped up by him and he grabbed my ankle dragging me back to my bed, where he through me over his shoulder before slamming on my bed.

The moment I hit the bed I made another mad attempt to escape and Lance was just as ready for this one. However, this time he made it clear he didn't want me to move, through a nice firm backhand straight to my face.

I could swear my face was literally on fire, Lance was pretty heavy-handed and properly smacking around even his Dragon type Pokémon, I was sure I was no problem for him. The backhand had knocked the spirit of escape out of me, but I suppose that was the purpose in the end. As I held my still stinging face he smirked and brought my face up to look at him.

"Now, this should go a little smoother." I was absolutely horrified, not knowing would he would do to me. I was fully awake so my crankiness was not of service this time. The next few moments came quickly as he pushed me back on the bed and started sliding up my nightshirt. From that moment on I knew exactly what he had intended to do, no questions asked.

I started to scream only to be met by another nice slap in the face, this time on my mouth particularly. I gasp and squirm as he starts to slide down my bottoms, leaving me only in my underwear.

This is when I really started fighting, I was determined to beat Lance. I wouldn't let him do this to me! But, as a Dragon trainer and a champion he was a lot stronger than me and held my hands above my head and used his knees to keep my legs down. I tried kicking and punching anyway, it wasn't going to go down like this!

"Stop!" I cried out hopelessly. My fate had become imminent as he removed my last article of clothing. The tears started to stream down my face with the force of a waterfall.

I was squirming and crying and that was about all I could do, somehow Lance was able to multi task and remove everything below the waist on himself. When I saw his wicked smirk I was ready to let out the scream of a life time, "Paul!" I heard Reggie say standing at the door his jaw pretty much on the floor.

Lance was unaffected "Oh, hello Reggie, you seem to have a very fine-looking brother! He reminds me of you when you where this young!" At that moment yo could see the obvious change of emotion on Reggie's face.

He had become tense and he seemed to be slightly shaking, most likely thinking of those horrid memories from his childhood.

His breathing pace picked up, not in rage however, but in fear. This was one thing I had never truly seen on Reggie's face, fear, and it wasn't a good look for him either.

"Reggie..."I say quietly as he looks over at me, his eyes watering up with tears at the sight. Then he says something that makes even Lance loosen his grip on me.

"Take me instead Lance, leave him alone you can have me!" My eyes widen and Lance raises an eyebrow seemingly pleased. "Reggie no!" I cry out, but to no avail. "It is a deal," Lance says releasing me from his iron grip and throwing me my clothes. I crying even more as Reggie ushers me out the whispering a quick, 'I love you.'

The door slams in my face and I stand there before breaking down in a fit of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Lance is one sick mf-er!<strong>

**Lance: Yeah, yeah, details, details!**

**Me: ugh, I have to get rid of this guy...**


	14. The Beginning

Paul Pov.

I woke up that morning to a soft hand gently touching my face. I open my eyes slowly to see Reggie staring down at me smiling softly. "He's gone," he says quietly as I lock him in a tight hug. He hugs me back tightly, rubbing my back.

"It's okay, it's okay," he says as I begin to cry softly. He kisses me softly and I pull back from the hug before gasping. "Reggie!" I gasp now seeing the prominent black eye on his face. He looks down at the bed before looking back at me again, before kissing me softly.

"I'm fine..." Tears immediately begin to swell in my eyes, "It's all my fault. I should have.. I could have..." I begin to get choked up by my own tears. It was all my fault he had to go through that, if I would have just taken it like I deserved. "Reggie!" I hear none other than the devil himself say opening the door like a maniac.

Wait, he already was one! He smirks as he sees Reggie and me. Reggie immediately stands defensively over me, "Leave him alone Lance! Just leave him be! I will take anything you have to throw out!" I move close to Reggie and whisper in his ear, "I though you said he was gone!" He takes a deep breath. "I must have thought wrong..I'm sorry Paul."

Lance moves towards the two of us. "Move," he says firmly to Reggie. Reggie stubbornly stands over me, giving Lance the best glare he can. "If you don't move willingly I will make you move and then it will just be that much harder on Paul...Now you don't want that do you?" He turns around and gives me a loving kiss. "I pray this will be over quickly."

I nod and he moves out-of-the-way. Lance smirks and stares at me intently, now holding my face in his hands. "Perfect..." he says, barely audible. I swallow nervously, not sure what to expect next, the wicked smile on his face not easing my nerves either.

Without out warning he locks me in a deep kiss back me gasp and try to force him off. He breaks briefly to throw a poke' ball in Reggie's direction. Out comes none other than Dragonite. "Reggie!" I scream, terrified.

I can hear Lance merely laugh to himself. I decided it was time to do something else, I wouldn't win a battle of strength, I would have to out smart him. I suddenly just freeze not reacting or making any noise. At first he keeps going, but stops once he gets no response from me. He growls before his Dragonite lets out a small cry. He smirks again and raises an eyebrow, "Dragonite release Reggie, we have a show to watch."

I don't even try to bother with reason at this point. The second he gets moves me I jump off the bed and run towards Reggie, locking him in a hug. "Ssh, it's okay baby. Everything will be alright," he says comfortingly as he rubs my back.

"I love you.." I say. "I love you too.." he replies locking me in a deep kiss. A gasp from the doorway causes us to break the kiss, none other than my fathers trusty Commander is standing at the door. "You..how? What?" is all he can say. I swallow nervously as I feel the urge to cry. I take a deep breath and try to stay strong, something like this was bound to happen and I had to be strong for Reggie right? Behind Saturn I see none other than Lance.

I shoot him a death glare and then recall the last few moments, he knew they were coming. This was the show he was talking about watching. "See Commander, they are the biggest disgraces I have ever seen! I alerted you as soon as I found out!" Lance explains to Saturn innocently. The Commander nods before turning around to face us again and the second he does, Lances gives us a wicked smile.

There is a dead silence for a few moments before Saturn speaks, "Lance, leave. Tell Cyrus that I will be there momentarily. I will deal with this burden." Lance nods and throws us one Lance evil smile before leaving. Saturn moves into the room and closes the door behind him as he sighs. He moves over to the two of us before whispering.

"I know how you to are feeling..." I raise an eyebrow confused. He takes another deep breath, "Yes, I know unbelievable right? Well, not quite, anyway you two will have to stop this immediately.

Cyrus says he is the only one allowed to have ties." Reggie and I look at each other, was Cyrus pretty much saying he had a lover? It surely wasn't Mary! "Who?" I ask, barely audible. He looks at us before turning away blushing, "Me..." The door opens and Cyrus stands there looking as emotionless as ever.

In those few seconds Saturn was able to compose himself. Cyrus gives the commander a look and Saturn nods leaving. "This will stop," Cyrus says staring at us blankly. "What about you?" I ask just as blankly as he did. He doesn't bother to even recognize my question so we both sigh.

"Yes, sir." we say and he nods leaving. As he leaves I watch him through the window getting into his helicopter walking along Saturn with everyone in front of him. For the briefest moment I see him grab Saturn's hand and squeeze before almost instantly letting go.

If he wasn't going to stop neither were we because this wasn't the end, it was the beginning...


End file.
